


(Podfic of) Nothing Broken Nothing Thrown by Shoshannagold

by chemm80



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you hear something late at night/Some kind of trouble, some kind of fight/Just don't ask me what it was/Just don't ask me what it was (Luka by Suzanne Vega)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Nothing Broken Nothing Thrown by Shoshannagold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing Broken Nothing Thrown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/145803) by [Shoshanna Gold (shoshannagold)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshannagold/pseuds/Shoshanna%20Gold), [shoshannagold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshannagold/pseuds/shoshannagold). 



**Title:** [Nothing Broken Nothing Thrown](http://archiveofourown.org/works/145803)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Shoshannagold/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Shoshannagold/)**Shoshannagold**  
 **Pairing:** Brad/Ray  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summary:** If you hear something late at night/Some kind of trouble, some kind of fight/Just don't ask me what it was/Just don't ask me what it was (Luka by Suzanne Vega)

 **Length:** 57:38

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Generation%20Kill/Nothing%20Broken%20Nothing%20Thrown%20by%20Shoshannagold.mp3) || 52.7 MB


End file.
